User blog:Ricizubi/Marine attack in the new world part 4: Battle in heavens and on earth
Smoker launches his fist at Luffy But his attack is stopped. Behind the hiuge smoke fist is a one-hand-lifted 400 million captain, the post-time-skip LUFFY!! Luffy inflates his other hand and flies it straight in Smokers face: Elephant Gun! , Smoker feels the powerful blow , blood flowing from the huge face. Smoker recovers from the blow but Luffy grabs onto Smoker and launches himself in the sky Gomu Gomu no Roketō and rotates inflating his right leg and continuing to rotate Gomu Gomu no Elefuantō ono!!!(Elephant axe) and swing his foot at Smokers head, but Smoker blocks it, by grabbing his foot with both hand, but... Chiyuwin Elefanto ONO!!!! and his left fast inflated foot smashes into Smoker head, but Smoker resists the attack enough to grab Luffies other foot and throw him at the ground. Luffy gets back on his feet fast. Smoker puts his right hand over his left and and launches them at the earth bellow palms down, heading straight for Luffy'Whaitō Kurashu!(White Crash)' Luffy stands there and inflates both of his hands. He stretches them behind and equips them with haki and they fly out at Smokers attack Elephant Mortar!. They hit Smokers left hand where one or two bone break and Smoker grits his teeth from the pain, Luffy than grabs his left hand and separates it from his right one and grabs both of them. Smoker tries to push him down, but he resists. Then Smoker rushes his head towards Luffy trying to engulf him in Smoke. But Luffy rapidly counters, Gomu Gomu no Haruberudo(Halberd) The face big as two football stadiums is kicked in the chin by a huge rubber foot that sends Smoker soaring threw the sky(Now let's slow-mode it; Smoker is reversed back to his normal size and loses consciousness, blood is flying from his mouth, his left hand is broken and his chin as well, his face is bruised and his eyes are blank, Luffy is tired down there, breathing hard and stretching his huge inflated limbs back to normal size and smiles) Tashigi doesn't seem concerned after she sees Smoker flying Zoro: You don't seem to car, but your captain is down, and after the things I've heard, most of your ships are destroyed. Tashigi: Captain Smoker is stronger than that, he's not done for yet. Zoro: I see. Tashigi: He's gonna capture you all, don't forget that!!! On the way, Nami and Usopp met up with Brook somewhere close to the signal Brook: Now that was scary, was that you Nami-san? Nami: No... but at least Luffy took care of it Usopp: But what was it? and he spots a lost group of marines: ' Hissatsu: Gras! ' and fires seed from where huge grass grows, about 20 m high and immobilizes the marines and they continue running. Nami: I guess that's Smoker... Usopp: You mean that guy from Loguetown??? Nami: I guess so, that was smoke and I think I noticed a face there too Usopp: It seems he's gotten stronger too. Brook: You know, I was a heavy smoker too, and my lunges are ruined...even tough I'm just bones and have no lunges yohohoh-! Nami hits him: would you stop making jokes at such times!! Chopper also met up with Franky and Robin Chopper hops on the Sunny and hears out how Frankies stroy of how he defeated the Warship Chopper: Oh hey guys... Robin: Hi Mr. Doctor Franky: How many ships did you take down? Chopper: 2... you guys Franky looks at Chopper while maneuvering the helm: I took down 1 warship It waaaas SUUUUUPAAAA! Robin: Franky, isn't it a good idea to avoid the fast currents so that we won't crash first, then talk? Franky looks again in front and notices the river heading towards the sea is getting narrower and avoids the fast currents Franky: That was close, thanks allot Robin And they continue their way towards the sea At sanji's capture location A marine: Captain Hina!!! There's bad news!!! All the other ships were sunk by the pirates!!! Hina: What!?!? All of them?!!??!... are you sure your not making a mistake? In Hina's mind: So Smoker was right, we shouldn't underestimate them, as expected from Dragon's son Another marine: What are your orders? Hina: Give an order to all troops to retreat to this ship, there should be enough room to accomodate them all here, we have to wait for the vice-admiral Smoker to finish his job and then we'll capture the rest of the Straw-hats In Hina's head: Damn, what's with that Smoker, he couldn't beat Straw-hat in that form, well at least he still has one more move up his sleeve, I just hope he can do it after such an attack, to take him down, we need to be more carefull with "Luffy" Back at Luffy Smoker gets up Luffy: Smoke-ossan, you really got stronger Smoker: You too, much stronger than before, maybe I even underestimated you Smoker releases his Smoker threw the forest. Luffy suddenly dodges something, something like a bullet, but of SMOKE. Smoke's face dissapears and Luffy tries to hit the smoker but it dodges his punches, the something hits Luffy in the leg and the smoke tries to swallow him. Kemuri: Shirowana no shi (Smoke: white trap of death)